


Night Moves

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Night Moves

## Night Moves

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilli_luthor1961>

* * *

Clark rolls over and reaches under his pillow for his cell phone. Flipping it open, he rubs his eyes and smiles when he sees the message. Come to me. It was a joke shared between them. Clark and his lover had spent one evening snuggled in each other's arms, watching old Dracula movies. Clark had remarked how his lover reminded him of the seductive Count. Every since then, when his beloved needs to see him, he would send the cryptic message. 

Clark swings his legs over the bed and pulls on his jogging suit and sneakers. Slipping quietly out of the house, he speeds through the night obeying the call of his love. He leaps onto the balcony of his beloved's bedroom. The French doors are already open and the moonlight pours over his lover's body like a spotlight. Clark muses at the sight of the man he loves propped up on his bed stark naked, one leg bent, one hand behind his head, the other holding a stopwatch. 

"You're getting faster," his lover observes, clicking off the timer and placing it on the nightstand. 

Clark laughs. The scientist in his love still studies him and marvels at each new development. Clark no longer feels alienated. With his love he feels powerful and ready to face his destiny. 

Within seconds, he sheds his clothing and straddles his love, stroking and kissing him. Without warning, he finds himself flipped over on his back and his lover pressed firmly between his thighs. His legs lifted high, he is entered suddenly. 

"No pain," his love whispers. Another line from another movie. 

Clark moans as his lover bites his neck and slides in and out of him with ease. All too soon, he climaxes. It's the one aspect of his body he can't control, not with his love. He feels the man on top of him tense as he reaches his own completion. 

Dawn comes and Clark feels like a true creature of the night, hurriedly getting dressed and pressing a soft kiss to the lips of his lover. He steps to the balcony. 

"Flying or running?" His lover asks sleepily. 

Clark considers his options for a moment. No one but his love knows about this new development, not Pete, or his own parents. 

"Soaring," Clark smiles over his shoulder. 

Clark steps up on the ledge and takes to the Metropolis sky. 


End file.
